


Wicked Promises

by ecaracap



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elphie makes Rafael promise, but he's not sure he'll be able to keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queer_theory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_theory/gifts).



“I promise,” Rafael says breathily, looking down at Elphaba as she straddles his hips.

“Good,” she says, leaning down to kiss his chest, “Because if you come without my permission, there will be consequences.”

He can’t help but laugh lightly, twisting underneath her kisses, though he keeps his cuffed hands above his head, “What kind of consequences?”

“I’ll think of something,” Elphaba says, smirking up at him. As she reaches his lower abdomen, she runs her teeth along his skin gently. His hips squirm and he inhales sharply. But she knows he likes just a little more pain with his pleasure, so she runs her teeth harder across his skin, biting down on the bone of his hip. Rafael gasps louder, his hips pressing up into her and he wonders if he actually will be able to keep his promise.


End file.
